rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Timeline
Our server is set after the Hundred Year War, but before the Legend of Korra happens. Our avatar, Kaoru, is from earth descent as the water avatar died really young before they were able to be discovered. We are currently in 124 AG (Year of the Pheasant Monkey). 120 AG was in 2017, 121 AG was in 2018, 122 AG was also in 2018 as we had a timeskip near the end of the year. 123 AG was in 2019 and on the new year of 2020, the calendar was changed to 6 months 'in real life equals '''1 year '''in roleplay. The Reveal of the Avatar ''November 17, 120 AG. Kaoru Hanajima is revealed to be the next Avatar at the 20th anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War. ATRA Signing November 17, 120 AG. All four nations led by Fire Lord Seb, Southern Chief Kaito, Air Representative Lila and Earth King Jakob sign the '''Air Temple Restoration Agreement. The agreement details that the Fire Nation will provide the funds and its most advanced technology for the rebuilding of the Air Temples, the Water Tribe will provide shelter for displaced airbenders, and the Earth Kingdom will provide workers and resources for the rebuilding. The Rebel War Ember Island Assassination Attempt January 19, 121 AG. The Fire Lord, his family, and the Avatar are invited to the Ember Theater to watch a play made specifically for them. While watching the play, Water Rebels attack the theater in an attempt to kill the Fire Lord, the Fire Prince, and the Avatar. Although the Water Rebels fail in their assassination attempt, the Fire Lord accuses the Water Chief of ordering the assassination, though Chief Kaito denies being a part of it. The Fire Lord declares war on the Water Tribe. The Battle of Eskele February 17, 121 AG. Chief Kaito calls a meeting in Eskele to plan an attack on the Fire Nation, but doesn't realize that simultaneously, the Fire Nation is on its way to attack Eskele. The Fire Nation arrives at Eskele and demands that the Water Tribe lets the Nation take control of Eskele. When the Chief refuses, battle ensues but the Fire Nation is driven out of the Water Tribes. The Battle of Hira'a March 17, 121 AG. The Water Tribes decide to attack Hira'a, but upon docking at the island, they realize the Fire Nation got word of the attack beforehand and evacuated the village. The two nations fight, but the Tribes soon realize their boats are destroyed by the Fire Lord's dragon. They retreat but some soldiers get lost in the Forgotten Valley. Spiritual Shaman Justin attempts to find the lost soldiers but gets captured by the Fire Nation. Prison Breakout May 5, 121 AG. After Justin's capture, the Water Tribe attacks the Fire Nation Prison he was taken to and succeeds in breaking through the prison defenses. They find Justin's cell, but it turns out to be empty. The only things left in the cell suggest that Water Rebels helped him escape, and clues lead to an abandoned town near Misty Palms Oasis. Yina's SAT Arrival June 9, 121 AG. New Air Representative Jiyu invites the Avatar to the Southern Air Temple to complete her airbending training and throws a party for her. Fire Nation Warden Yina arrives at the SAT severely injured because of a Water Rebel ambush on her way to the temple. She's brought to the Western Air Temple to be healed by Tokuni, but instead gets poisoned by Tokuni and dies. After Tokuni disappears, an investigation is started and it is eventually found out that Tokuni was actually the Spiritual Shaman Justin 'jealous of the Avatar being Kaoru, not him. Near Battle on Earth Kingdom Soil ''June 10, 121 AG. After the discovery of Tokuni's real identity, the Fire Nation, Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom form search parties to find more hints on where Justin could be. All three investigations lead to Saiko Village, causing the Water Tribe and Fire Nation to confront each other. Before a battle can start, Avatar Kaoru steps in and asks both nations to leave Earth Kingdom ground. The Avatar is able to persuade both nations to '''form a truce to be able to find and capture Justin. Battle of Kyoshi July 8, 121 AG. After killing Yina and fleeing the Air Temples, Justin goes to Kyoshi Island and uses his abilities as a shaman to summon Dark Spirits '''that attack Kyoshi Village. The four nations work and fight together and find Justin at Kyoshi's Shrine, with Water Princess Tae held hostage. Justin demands the Avatar to be handed over in exchange for Princess Tae's life. While initially it seemed like he was talked down into letting Tae go, he '''kills her. Chief Kaito in a rage battles Justin and pushes him to what would seem like his death off the cliff. Justin appears again from the cliff, but before he's able to attack the Chief once again, Avatar Kaoru appears and saves the Chief's life. Justin and Kaoru start fighting after she finds out that Tae is dead, and she manages to push him off the cliff to his actual death. Peace Treaty Signing July 22, 121 AG. The Fire Lord invites the people of all nations to the Fire Nation Palace for a feast celebrating the treaty signing of the official end of the war between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe. Guru Akar of the Air Collective officiates the signing. Eskele Meeting September 15, 121 AG. The Fire Lord calls a meeting at Eskele to discuss what to do with the immobile Fire Nation ships. He introduces the Fire Nation's new War Minister, Ryuu, and she leads the rest of the discussion. Admiral Dian of the Fire Nation angers at the Fire Lord because of him stating that she should take responsibility for something she actually didn't do. Dian renounces her title as Admiral and leaves. Air Nation Conference September 23, 121 AG. Councilman Heiwa and Councilman Senzo invite everyone to the Southern Air Temple to talk about the future of the Air Collective and whether or not they should start getting involved in politics or continue being traditional and stay out of worldly affairs. The two councilmen argue, which creates a rift and factions within the Air Nation. One Year Timeskip September 28. The year is now 122 AG, and Avatar Kaoru still hasn't mastered waterbending because of the trauma from Justin's betrayal and Princess Tae's death. Red Lotus Reveal November 9, 122 AG. Gossip spreads around the world of a meeting in Plains Village. The meeting turns out to be the introduction and forming of the Red Lotus, led by Grand Lotus Dian (the former admiral from the Fire Nation) and Grand Lotus Akar (a former guru of the Air Collective). A fight breaks out between the Dai Li and Red Lotus leaders, but the Dai Li are forced to retreat after civilian injuries. Arrest of Former Admiral Dian November 23, 122 AG. Grand Lotus Dian meets with Avatar Kaoru to try and persuade the Avatar to join the Red Lotus's cause. Kaoru refuses and alongside the help of hidden Water Ambassador Kesuk, they manage to capture Dian and throw her in a cell in Nauruk Village. New Grand Lotus Kesuk November 25, 122 AG. On the last day of the Festival of Flying Lemurs, Water Ambassador Kesuk attacks the attendees, revealing that he is the new Grand Lotus, replacing both Dian and Akar in the Red Lotus. He escapes using bending capabilities he's never shown before, leaving some injured. Air Collective Reformation Summit February 22, 123 AG. Monk Yat-sen and Sister Jiyu, members of the new Council, call a meeting at the Southern Air Temple where the Air Nation unanimously elects to return to traditional roots and stay out of politics. The decision does not mean the temples will shy away from world affairs - only that airbenders will refrain from pursuing economics and political alliances. This decision is also made to ensure all airbenders can enjoy peace and the freedom to pursue their own chosen lifestyles, whether traditional or not. These reforms bring about a new title for the nation - the "Air Collective" - to more accurately represent the blend of people and worldviews of the nation. The Queen's War Dian's Punishment February 24, 123 AG. All nations meet at Fong's Fortress to discuss Dian's punishment for being affiliated with the Red Lotus alongside harming and killing many innocents. The Fire Nation proposes the idea of 10 years in prison, and afterwards, rehabilitation at the Air Temples. The Earth Kingdom argues that she deserves an even worse punishment, but the meeting ends with the Fire Nation's idea being adopted and the Earth Kingdom angry. Earth Kingdom Ball March 31, 123 AG. The Earth Kingdom invites the people of all nations to a ball in the Omashu Palace to celebrate Avatar Kaoru mastering all 4 elements. However, midway through the festivities, Earth Princess Hana is discovered to be missing. The Fire Nation is accused of kidnapping the princess, leading to high tensions between the nations. Princess Hana's Search April 19, 123 AG. The Earth Kingdom forms a search party for Princess Hana, which eventually leads to Haggyo Island. She is discovered in the old Viper Clan base, supposedly hurt by firebenders that were ordered to do so under the Fire Lord and his adviser. Tensions raise even higher between the two nations despite there not being clear evidence to if the Fire Nation truly was the culprit behind Hana's kidnapping. Declaration of War April 28, 123 AG. Earth Queen Kyo declares war on the Fire Nation, stating that the situations regarding the punishment of Dian as well as Hana's kidnapping are events that the Kingdom cannot continue to ignore. Water Tribe Assembly May 5, 123 AG. Water Chief Kaito calls a meeting to discuss which side they should be on in the upcoming war. It's eventually decided that the South will side with the Fire Nation but only in defensive measures. The Battle of Ember July 28, 123 AG. The Earth Kingdom with its new battleships and catapults attack Ember Island, managing to push the hastily gathered Fire Nation troops back to the Ember Theater, but is still driven off of Fire Nation land. The Battle of Jehung August 18, 123 AG. The Fire Nation lands on the Jehung shores with new trebuchets reverse engineered from the Earth Kingdom's previous catapults, and the two nations start to fight. However, before the battle can get any worse, the Avatar steps in and stops the fighting. In an argument between the Grand Secretariat and the Earth Queen, the Secretariat gets banished from the Earth Kingdom and transferred to the Water Tribe. Fong's Fortress Attack ''November 17, 123 AG. ''The Fire Nation launches its final attack in an attempt to end the war. They use their most advanced technology and are able to break through Fong's Fortress's wall. Once in the top of the tower, they manage to convince Queen Kyo to stand down. Peace Summit ''November 24, 123 AG. ''The nations have a peace summit and both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom agree to end the war. Fire Nation citizens are allowed once again to traverse on Earth Kingdom land and vice versa. New Earth King Coronation ''December 20, 123 AG. ''Earth Queen Kyo gives up her throne to Habien Hanri, previously the Grand Secretariat. A new earth monarch officially ushers in a new era of peace.Category:A-Z